1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the inventive concept relate to a display apparatus, and more particularly, to a display apparatus capable of achieving electrical stability.
2. Discussion of Related Art
A liquid crystal display may include pixels having red, green, and blue sub-pixels that control the transmittance of light passing therethrough due to an arrangement of liquid crystals whose orientations are adjusted according to an applied data signal. Each sub-pixel may be charged with a difference voltage between a data voltage applied to a pixel electrode via a thin film transistor and a reference voltage applied to a reference electrode to drive the liquid crystals. The thin film transistor may be turned on in response to a gate-on voltage applied to a gate line, thereby enabling the pixel electrode to be charged with the data signal applied from a data line. The thin film transistor may be turned off in response to a gate-off voltage, thereby enabling the pixel electrode to maintain the charge of the data signal.
However, when a direct current voltage is applied to the reference electrode, it can be difficult to increase the difference voltage charged in the liquid crystals without increasing the voltage level of the reference voltage.